


Creative

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [13]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creative

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

She knitted a blue one for Zoe. Same color as the the eyes of her husband.

Kaylee was gifted with a pink one. Even had a fluffy little ball on top. She 'oohed' and 'aahed' and fell in love with its sweet color.

Simon's was purple, much to his dismay and the crew's amusement. He honestly thought she had done it with that purpose in mind. River wouldn't admit it but she had.

Mal was gifted with a brown one -- to match his coat, she told him.

Wash received one that was blue, orange, red and pink. He smiled and thanked her when she explained she hadn't figured how to make flowers out of the yarn yet.

Book's was gray. To cover all the hair, she whispered to him as she pressed it into his hands.

Inara's was green. The color, she was told, she turned when she learned of what had transpired between Mal and Nandi.

Jayne received a pair of orange mittens. They matched his hat perfectly. When he asked why he hadn't gotten a new hat, she told him the one his mother had knitted for him was still perfectly suitable.

Besides, she said, as she straddled his lap in their bunk, his hands got awful cold sometimes on jobs. And his River hated being touched with cold hands. Much preferred her Jayne hand's to be warm.

He kissed the smug smile right off her face and figured it was a good enough reason as any.

'Sides, he hadn't actually believed the gorrram crazy girl when they'd gotten hitched, yammering on about knitting.

As Jayne lowered them back onto the bed, his last coherent thought was he should know by now not everything she spouted was non-sense.


End file.
